One type of carton for containing items, and in particular a plurality of individually packaged food items, is generally rectangular. The carton has a top, bottom and four sides, as illustrated in FIGS. 7 and 8. Two of the sides are formed from two separate panels, so that one of the panels can be opened while the other remains closed. Depending upon the size of the packaged food items, they can be withdrawn through the opening formed between the closed panel and the sidewall adjacent the opened panel, while the closed panel can somewhat restrict unintentional removal of the others of the packaged food items. However, a disadvantage of this type of carton is that the width of the opening is limited to being about half the width of the carton.